


Pact with the Moon 🌙

by kIrAhImE



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Hella hot guys, Hot Teacher Jude Law, Johhny Depp is Alpha Wolf, Lycans, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Transformation
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kIrAhImE/pseuds/kIrAhImE
Summary: "ข้าขอปฏิญาณต่อดวงจันทร์"ชายหนุ่มผู้จมดิ่งสู่ความทุกข์ตรมในวินาทีที่ความตายเข้าใกล้หญิงสาวผู้เป็นที่รักมากขึ้นทุกขณะจิต เปล่งเสียงที่ไร้ซึ่งความสั่นไหวเจือปน"ไม่ว่าเจ้าจักอยู่ที่ใด ในร่างไหน ห่างไกลเพียงไร..ข้าจะหาเจ้าพบ และเราจะไม่พรากจากกันอีก...นิจนิรันดร์".ฟิคผุดจากอิมเมจน้ำหอม Dior Sauvageไลแคนท์ & อาจารย์มหาลัย เชิญรับชมค่า





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> เคยเปิดโหวตถามไปว่าถ้าแต่งฟิคจากอิมเมจน้ำหอมป๋า อยากได้แบบไหน แนวหมาป่าชนะไปค่ะ ก็เลยได้ออกมาเป็นฟิคยาวเรื่องใหม่นี้
> 
> (เพราะแต่งสั้นๆจบไม่ลง Orz)

 

🌙🌙🌙

 

ในคืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวง ตั้งแต่จำความได้ เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ มักจะฝันถึงเหตุการณ์ครั้งหนึ่ง

เป็นเหตุการณ์ที่เต็มไปด้วยคาวเลือด น้ำตา ดวงจันทร์สีชาดอันน่ากริ่งเกรง

เสียงร้องไห้เจียนขาดใจ ดังสลับกับเสียงหอนครวญของสุนัขป่าตัวใหญ่ ทุ่งหญ้าในป่าทอดยาวสุดลูกหูลูกตา กลายสภาพเป็นทะเลเพลิงด้วยประกายไฟเพียงจุดเดียว

ณ จุดกึ่งกลางวงล้อม ร่างของชายหนุ่มและหญิงสาวคู่หนึ่งไม่ได้รีบหนีไปจากขุมนรกบนดิน

เมื่อจู๊ดเดินฝ่าวงไฟเข้ามาใกล้ๆ (ต้องอาศัยความกล้าและบ้าบิ่นมากพอสมควร กว่าเขาจะรู้ว่าไฟในความฝันทำอะไรเขาไม่ได้) ก็ได้เห็นว่าดวงตาสีแดงของฝ่ายชาย เต็มไปด้วยความเจ็บปวดเคียดแค้น

แต่ทันทีที่มือเปื้อนเลือดแบบบางราวกับตุ๊กตากระเบื้องของหญิงสาวผมทองหยักศกยาวจรดแผ่นหลัง เลื่อนขึ้นแตะที่ข้างแก้มของชายผู้นั้น เฉดสีแห่งโลหิตก็พลันเลือนหาย แทนที่ด้วยสีดำเหลือบทอง

"อย่าร้องไห้เลย..."

ชายหนุ่มแทบไม่รู้ตัวว่าน้ำตาอาบหน้า จนกระทั่งเธอคนนั้นที่นอนหายใจรวยริน พยายามจะปาดมันออกให้

เขารวบมืออันสั่นระริกมากอบกุม พรมจูบหนักแน่นอย่างกับจะใช้มันเรียกสติที่ใกล้ขาดสะบั้น หญิงสาวเจ้าของนัยน์ตาสีเขียวน้ำทะเลพยายามคลี่ยิ้ม ต่อให้เปื้อนคราบเลือดไปทั้งกาย เธอยังคงงดงามราวกับเทพธิดา

"ข้าไม่ได้จากไปไหน" หญิงสาวบีบมือตอบกลับไป "ข้าจะมีชีวิตอยู่ในหัวใจท่านเสมอ"

"เอสเม่..." นามอันสื่อความหมายถึงมรกตเช่นเดียวกับสีดวงตา ยามที่เปล่งออกมาจากปากชายหนุ่มผู้ใจสลาย ช่างชวนให้ปวดแปลบในใจ

จู๊ดทาบมือตรงตำแหน่งเหนืออกซ้าย

ต่อให้รู้อยู่แล้วว่าจะทำให้ใจเจ็บ เขาก็ไม่สามารถหนีไปจากภาพเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้าซึ่งวนเวียนเข้ามาในความฝันตลอดชีวิตกว่าสามสิบหกปี

เขาถึงกับท่องจำบทสนทนาของคนทั้งคู่ได้ขึ้นใจ

"ข้าขอปฏิญาณต่อดวงจันทร์"

ชายหนุ่มผู้จมดิ่งสู่ความทุกข์ตรมในวินาทีที่ความตายเข้าใกล้หญิงสาวผู้เป็นที่รักมากขึ้นทุกขณะจิต เปล่งเสียงที่ไร้ซึ่งความสั่นไหวเจือปน

"ไม่ว่าเจ้าจักอยู่ที่ใด ในร่างไหน ห่างไกลเพียงไร..."

เขาประคองมือขาวของร่างที่ไร้ลมหายใจขึ้น แนบจูบตามนิ้วอันเย็นเยียบ ดวงตาสีเขียวอันงดงามไร้ประกายไปนานแล้ว ใจคนที่ต้องใช้มือเลื่อนปิดมันลง เจ็บเสียยิ่งกว่าคนที่จากไป

"ข้าจะหาเจ้าพบ และเราจะไม่พรากจากกันอีก...นิจนิรันดร์"

 

.

.

.

 

"โอ๊ย!!"

ดวงตาสีเขียวน้ำทะเลใต้แว่นกรอบทอง กลับมามีแววแห่งชีวิตอีกครั้ง ร่างสันทัดในชุดเสื้อเชิร์ตสีฟ้าลายทางปลดกระดุมเม็ดบน และกางเกงสแล็คสีเทา คาดด้วยสายรัดเอี๊ยมสีเดียวกัน ผินหน้าไปยังกลุ่มนักศึกษาที่ล้อมวงทำภารกิจที่เขามอบให้ ในวิชาธรณีวิทยาภาคสนามครั้งนี้

รองศาสตราจารย์สาขาบรรพชีวินวิทยา กดยิ้มเอ็นดูเมื่อเห็นว่าตัวป่วนของรุ่นนี้ทำเรื่องเข้าจนได้

"มิสเตอร์แอนเดอร์สัน ผมให้คุณขุดสำรวจซากสัตว์ในพื้นที่นะครับ ไม่ได้ให้เอาตัวเองลงไปด้วย"

เพื่อนนักศึกษาส่งเสียงฮาครืน แต่ก็ยังยื่นมือลงไปช่วยดึงเพื่อนขึ้นมา จู๊ดยืนถือคลิปบอร์ดให้คะแนนแต่ละกลุ่มด้วยรอยยิ้มที่จะหยอกเย้าก็ไม่ใช่ จะอ่อนใจก็ไม่เชิง ถึงอย่างนั้นสายตาที่มองเด็กๆก็ยังอ่อนโยนตามพื้นเพนิสัยของเจ้าตัว

"เอาล่ะครับทุกคน ผมให้เวลาพวกคุณเก็บบันทึกอีกสามสิบนาที เราใกล้จะต้องกลับเข้าแคมป์พักกันแล้ว ใช้เวลาให้คุ้มค่าล่ะ"

บรรยากาศสนุกสนานผ่อนคลายก่อนหน้านี้พลันถูกเตะส่งไปไกล เด็กๆคณะธรณีวิทยาตาลีตาเหลือกเก็บงานในพื้นที่ ศาสตราจารย์ลอว์นึกสนุกอยู่ในใจที่ได้แกล้งเด็กซนทั้งหลายบ้าง ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เป็นเจตนาดีล้วนๆ

ในบางพื้นที่เขตทะเลทรายของทวีปอเมริกา ยังมีสัตว์ป่าและโจรภูเขาซ่อนกายในม่านหมอกของยามราตรี สำหรับตัวเขาที่ต้องรับผิดชอบชีวิตเด็กหนุ่มสาวกว่าสามสิบคน ต้องรอบคอบและกำจัดความเสี่ยงออกไปให้มากที่สุด

การเรียนรู้นอกสถานที่ในวันแรก ผ่านไปได้อย่างราบรื่น จู๊ดที่เพิ่งได้พักผ่อนหลังจากเดินสำรวจจนแน่ใจว่าไม่มีบังกะโลไหนแอบทำอะไรหลังเวลาปิดไฟนอน ถึงได้เดินสะลืมสะลือกลับไปยังที่พักของตัวเอง

เงาของเขาทอดยาวบนพื้นหินกรวด แสงจันทร์นวลตาอาบไล้ทั่วทั้งพื้นที่ด้วยสีเงินยวง เสียงหอนของฝูงหมาป่าดังขึ้นอย่างไม่มีปี่ไม่มีขลุ่ย ทำเอาเขาหวนนึกถึงเรื่องประหลาดที่ครอบครัวพร่ำบอกมาตั้งแต่จำความได้

พ่อแม่มักจะบอกกับเขาอยู่เสมอว่า อย่าออกไปเล่นข้างนอกตามลำพัง โดยเฉพาะในคืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวง เพราะจะมีปีศาจร้ายมาพาตัวเขาไป

แต่จู๊ด ลอว์ไม่กริ่งเกรง  
_เขามีหมาป่าดวงตาสีทองคอยคุ้มภัย_

 

 

"...!!!..."

เขาสะดุ้งเฮือกเพียงเพราะเครื่องมือสื่อสารที่สั่นกุกกักในกระเป๋ากางเกง พอหยิบขึ้นมาดูถึงได้ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก ว่าไม่ใช่เหตุด่วนเหตุร้ายอะไร

"ครับแม่?"

("จู๊ด คืนนี้พระจันทร์เต็มดวง อยู่แต่ในบ้านไว้นะลูกนะ")

คนฟังถอนหายใจใส่ปลายสาย "แม่ครับ ผมอายุตั้งเท่าไหร่แล้ว ไม่มีอะไรหรอก นี่ก็อยู่ในแคมป์มหาลัย คนดูแลกับเวรยามมีตั้งเยอะ ผมก็ออกค่ายสำรวจพื้นที่อยู่ทุกปี ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก"

("แต่ปีนี้ไม่เหมือนกันนะลูก") แม่ผู้ให้กำเนิดกลอกเสียงใส่อย่างร้อนรน ("วันนี้ลูกอายุครบ 36 ปีแล้ว แม่กลัว ถ้าคำทำนายมันเป็นจริงขึ้นมาล่ะ จะว่ายังไง?")

เจ้าของดวงชะตากลับขำจนตัวโยน ไฟฉายในมือส่องสะเปะสะปะ ระหว่างที่พยายามปลอบคนเป็นแม่ให้ใจเย็นลง

"มันก็แค่คำทำนายบ้าๆบอๆของยิปซีสติไม่ดีคนนึง ยังจะเก็บมาคิดอีกเหรอครับ?"

("จู๊ด แม่พูดจริงนะ ลูกอาจจะไม่เชื่อเพราะเรียนวิทยาศาสตร์มา แต่ตระกู--")

"ผมจะไม่เป็นอะไรครับแม่" คนเป็นลูกยืนยันหนักแน่น " ** _เขา_** จะไม่ปล่อยให้ผมเป็นอะไร แม่สบายใจเถอะ ราตรีสวัสดิ์ครับ"

พอพูดจบแล้ว เขาก็ตัดสายไปโดยที่นึกขอโทษอยู่ในใจ และเพื่อกันไม่ให้แม่กระหน่ำโทรกลับมาอีก เขาจึงปิดโทรศัพท์ไปเสียเลย

เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์จะนึกเสียใจภายหลังที่ตัดสินใจทำแบบนั้น

เพราะในตอนที่หมาป่าขนสีบลอนด์เงิน ดวงตาสีทอง รูปร่างใหญ่เกินกว่าเพื่อนร่วมเผ่าพันธุ์ตัวใดที่เคยเห็น ปรากฏกายอยู่เหนือหลังคาบังกะโลของเขา มันทำเอาเขาอยากยกมือถือขึ้นมาถ่ายเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้านี้เอามากๆ

มันยืนนิ่งและจ้องลงมายังศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มด้วยท่าทีอันนิ่งสงบราวรูปปั้น หากไม่สังเกตให้ดีคงไม่ทันรู้ว่ามันมาอยู่ที่นี่ ภาพดวงจันทร์กลมโตที่เป็นฉากหลังนั้นยิ่งขับให้ขนของเจ้าหมาป่าดูงดงามยิ่งขึ้น

คนธรรมดาที่มาเห็นเจ้าสัตว์ร่างใหญ่ในระยะใกล้เช่นนี้ เป็นได้อกสั่นขวัญผวา

แต่สำหรับคนที่เห็นเจ้าสิ่งมีชีวิตอันแสนงามสง่าตัวนี้มาตั้งแต่อายุยังไม่ครบสิบขวบดี ภาพภาพนี้ยังความอุ่นใจให้กับเขา

นี่คือหมาป่าของเขา  
เทพผู้พิทักษ์ประจำตัวเขา

 

 

...หรืออย่างน้อย จู๊ดก็คิดว่ามันเป็นแบบนั้น

จนกระทั่งดวงตาสีทองคู่นั้น สะกดให้เขานิ่งงัน ไม่อาจขยับได้แม้แต่ก้าวเดียว

'...ถึงเวลาที่ข้าต้องได้รับสิ่งแลกเปลี่ยนตามสัญญาแล้ว...'

เสียงคุ้นหูในความฝันลอยมาเข้าหัวโดยที่มองไม่เห็นตัวคนพูด ประสาทของจู๊ดถูกข่มกดด้วยบางสิ่งบางอย่างจนอ่อนเปลี้ย เขาค่อยๆทรุดตัวลงกับพื้น ไฟฉายตกกระแทกแล้วกลิ้งห่างตัวเขาไป แว่นหลุดออกกระเด็น ทัศนวิสัยของเขาพลันพร่ามัว

ก่อนที่ดวงตาสีเขียวสวยจะปรือปิด เขาเห็นเท้าคู่หนึ่งเดินเข้ามาใกล้

อีกฝ่ายมาพร้อมกลิ่นหอมกำจายของมะกรูดและเครื่องเทศที่ผสมผสานกัน ชวนให้นึกถึงผืนฟ้ายามราตรีที่โอบคลุมทะเลทราย

เขาควรจะตกใจกลัว

แต่กลิ่นของผู้มาใหม่กลับทำให้บางสิ่งในหัวใจร่ำร้อง...ว่าไม่มีสิ่งใดต้องหวั่นกลัว

เมื่อคิดได้ดังนั้น ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มจึงจมดิ่งสู่นิทรารมณ์พร้อมรอยยิ้ม

.

.

.

 

Tbc.🌙


	2. Chapter 2

🌙🌙🌙

 

ร่างในอ้อมแขนของจอห์น ต่างจากคนที่เคยหมดลมหายใจในอ้อมกอดของเขาเมื่อสองร้อยปีก่อน

แน่นอนว่าสิ่งที่ชัดที่สุดคือเพศ

แต่สำหรับเขาแล้ว สิ่งที่เขาตกหลุมรักคือดวงวิญญาณอันแสนพิสุทธิ์

อีกครึ่งที่ดำรงอยู่เพื่อคอยค้ำจุนและดึงความเป็นมนุษย์ในตัวของเขาไว้ สร้างสมดุลระหว่างร่างมนุษย์และร่างหมาป่า

ไลแคนท์นั้นผูกพันกับคู่เพียงหนึ่งเดียวจวบจนชั่วนิรันดร์

ทว่าสิ่งที่น่าเศร้านั้น คือการรอคอยอีกฝ่ายหนึ่งกลับมา...ยาวนานนับร้อยๆปี

ดวงตาสีเข้มดุคมจับจ้องร่างที่นอนนิ่งพร้อมรอยยิ้มอิ่มเอม ทั้งที่ภาพหมาป่าตัวใหญ่นัยน์ตาสีทอง ควรจะทำให้ใครต่อใครขวัญกระเจิง เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์กลับยกยิ้มและไร้ซึ่งความกังวล ราวกับได้เจอคนคุ้นเคย

ช่างไม่รู้จักระวังตัวเอาเสียเลย

เพราะพื้นเพนิสัยของวิญญาณดวงนี้เป็นแบบนี้นี่เอง ถึงทำให้จ่าฝูงไลแคนท์เช่นเขา ไม่อาจปล่อยวาง และเฝ้ามองตั้งแต่ชายผู้นี้ถือกำเนิดขึ้นในท้องของหญิงสาวจากตระกูลคหบดีที่ต้องคำสาป...ซึ่งบรรพบุรุษของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ที่สอง เป็นผู้ 'ทำสัญญา' ไว้

ความร่ำรวยมั่งคั่งนั้นมีราคา

สำหรับตระกูลลอว์แล้ว สิ่งแลกเปลี่ยนสำหรับลาภยศและความคุ้มครองจากบุตรแห่งจันทราตลอดระยะเวลากว่าสามช่วงอายุคน คือ 'กุหลาบ' ที่เป็นชาย

เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ ทายาทรุ่นที่ห้าของตระกูล เป็นทายาทชายคนเดียวที่เกิดมา เป็นคนเล็กในหมู่สองพี่น้อง

หากเป็นตระกูลอื่นในวงสังคม จู๊ดจะได้รับการปรนนิบัติเอาใจในฐานะทายาทชายผู้สืบสายตรง แต่ตระกูลลอว์ให้ค่าสตรีมากกว่า เขาจึงไม่ถูกคาดหวังให้ทำอะไร ได้ใช้ชีวิตอย่างสุขสบายเสรี

เติบโตมาพร้อมกับความหวั่นระแวงของมารดา

เป็นใครจะโทษเธอได้? ในเมื่อไม่มีสิ่งใดพิสูจน์ได้เลยว่าลูกชายสุดรักแสนหวงจะปลอดภัยจากคำบอกเล่าที่สืบทอดต่อกันมาในตระกูล

คำทำนายของสาวยิปซีที่เอ่ยบอกต่อลูกชายของเธอในวัยเพียงสิบสองปี ยิ่งกระตุ้นความกังวล ราวกับตีตะกอนให้คลุ้งขึ้นมาแผ่ปกคลุมในหัวใจ

"เป็นเด็กที่แสนน่ารัก งดงามดั่งดอกกุหลาบ แต่ช่างน่าเสียดาย น่าเสียดายเหลือเกิน" หญิงยิปซีนัยน์ตาคมคายผู้นั้นเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะ

"ขอบคุณค่ะ" แม่ของเด็กชายโอบไหล่ลูกของเธอไว้ พยายามพาตัวจู๊ดออกจากคลองสายตาของยิปซีสาว แต่นอกจากจะขืนตัวสู้ จู๊ดยังถามกลับไปอย่างใคร่รู้

"น่าเสียดายยังไงเหรอครับ?"

ดวงตาสีเข้มของสาวยิปซียิ่งโดดเด่นเมื่อมีผ้าคลุมปิดหน้าครึ่งหนึ่ง แต่ถึงไม่เห็นรูปปาก ก็พอดูออกว่าเธอกำลังคลี่ยิ้ม

"น่าเสียดายที่จันทราตีตราจอง...หมายปองนิจนิรันดร์" เธอถอนหายใจแผ่วจาง "คู่ของบุตรแห่งพระจันทร์เอ๋ย เจ้ามีเวลาเหลืออีกเพียงสองรอบปี เก็บเกี่ยวช่วงเวลาในโลกแห่งปุถุชนเอาไว้ ก่อนที่เจ้าจะเลือนหายไปในเงาจันทร์"

ดวงตาสีเขียวน้ำทะเลกะพริบปริบปรับ เขายังเด็กเกินกว่าจะเข้าใจความนัย แต่ยังไม่ทันถามอะไร แม่ของเขาก็บังคับพาตัวเขาออกห่างจากซุ้มทำนายของสาวยิปซี ด้วยใบหน้าอันซีดเซียว

"ฟังแม่นะเดวิด ห้ามออกไปเล่นข้างนอกคนเดียวเด็ดขาด" แม่มักจะกำชับเช่นนี้เสมอ และแทบไม่ปล่อยให้เขาห่างตา ในคืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวง

"ถ้าลูกรักแม่ ก็อย่าทำให้แม่ไม่สบายใจ"

พ่อผู้อ่อนโยนและตามใจอยู่เสมอ ยังออกปากขอ เป็นพ่อเองที่อธิบายให้ฟังว่าตระกูลทางฝั่งแม่มีความเชื่อเรื่องพันธะสัญญาอันแปลกประหลาดสืบต่อกันมา

"ผมรักแม่อยู่แล้ว แต่มันไม่เกินไปหน่อยเหรอครับพ่อ? ผมไม่ใช่เด็กเล็กๆแล้วนะ!"

มือใหญ่ของผู้เป็นบิดาลูบผมสีน้ำตาลทองของจู๊ดเพื่อปลอบประโลม ลูกของเขากำลังเติบโตขึ้นทุกวัน และไม่มีเด็กที่ก้าวเข้าสู่ช่วงวัยรุ่นที่ไหน พอใจจะถูกกักบริเวณหลังพระอาทิตย์ตกดิน เขาเองก็อยากมีอิสระบ้าง

โดยส่วนตัวแล้ว พ่อของเขาเองก็เห็นด้วยอยู่เหมือนกัน

ลูกชายของเขาควรได้รู้จักโลกภายนอก ได้เข้าสังคมอย่างคนอื่นๆบ้าง

ดังนั้นในคืนวันเพ็ญครั้งหนึ่งในช่วงปีที่อายุได้ 16 ปี พ่อของเขาจึงให้ความร่วมมือ ปล่อยให้ลูกชายได้ออกไปเที่ยวเล่นข้างนอกกับเพื่อนฝูง

พระจันทร์ที่ทำให้แม่หวาดหวั่นกริ่งเกรง ดูจะให้พลังกับเด็กหนุ่มจนไร้ซึ่งความง่วงงุน

หลังพากันไปดูหนังในเมือง เขาก็เป็นคนขับรถพาเพื่อนๆไปส่งตามบ้าน เหลือบมองนาฬิกาบนรถที่บอกเวลาสามทุ่มครึ่ง และภาวนาให้ตัวเขาเองกลับบ้านทันเวลาสี่ทุ่มครึ่งที่แม่จะมาตรวจดูว่าเขากับพี่สาวพร้อมเข้านอนแล้วหรือยัง

แต่พระเจ้าส่งแก๊งค์วัยรุ่นดักปล้นตามชานเมืองมาขัดขวาง คนหนึ่งในนั้นโดดเข้าขวางหน้ารถของจู๊ด ก่อนพวกอีกสี่คนจะรุมกันเข้ามายืนล้อมรอบรถสปอร์ตสองประตูของที่บ้าน เด็กหนุ่มสาบานกับตัวเองเลยว่าถ้าจะออกไปไหนตอนกลางคืน จะหารถที่สะดุดตาน้อยกว่านี้มาใช้ เพราะนี่มันเป้าล่อชั้นดี

ในวินาทีที่คิดว่างานเข้าเข้าให้เสียแล้ว วัยรุ่นอันธพาลที่พยายามตะคอกและทุบกระจก สั่งให้เขาลงจากรถมา ก็ผงะกับเสียงหอนอันน่าหวั่นหวาด

หนึ่งในนั้นชี้ให้เห็นเงาร่างของหมาป่าตัวขนาดใหญ่ ขนสีเงินยวงและดวงตาสีทองวาววาบในยามราตรี พระจันทร์เต็มดวงดูจะเข้าใกล้โลกมากขึ้นกว่าปกติ เสียงคำรามขู่ดังรอดไรเขี้ยวแหลมคม มันค่อยๆย่างกรายออกมาจากแนวไม้สนที่รายล้อมสองข้างทาง เจตนาสังหารแผ่ซ่านข่มขวัญจนวัยรุ่นอันธพาลวิ่งหนีกันกระเจิง

แม้พวกเขาเหล่านั้นจะหวั่นกลัว แต่ไม่ใช่เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์

"เดี๋ยวก่อน!" เด็กหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลทองหยักเป็นลอน เปิดประตูข้างคนขับลงมาอย่างรีบเร่ง "รอก่อน! ขอบคุณนะที่ช่วยผมไว้!"

ร่างสูงใหญ่ของเจ้าหมาป่าชะงักไปครู่หนึ่ง หูแหลมกระดิกเป็นจังหวะเพียงพริบตา ราวกับจะบอกว่าข้อความที่ส่งไปนั้น เขาได้ยินแล้ว

จู๊ดตัดสินใจเดินออกห่างจากรถ ย่องตามเจ้าหมาป่าตัวโตที่ดูไม่ต่างไปจากความทรงจำเมื่อสมัยเริ่มจำความได้

ตั้งแต่ยังเป็นเด็กตัวน้อย เขามักจะฝันถึงภาพเหตุการณ์เดิมซ้ำไปมา ในฝันนั้นมีเสียงหอนอันเจ็บปวดของฝูงหมาป่า เลือดที่เปรอะตามตัวหญิงงาม และหยาดน้ำตาของชายผู้หนึ่งเสมอ

เขารู้ว่าคนปกติธรรมดาจะไม่ฝันอะไรแบบนี้ซ้ำไปมา

รู้โดยสัญชาตญาณ...ว่าหมาป่าที่มักจะโผล่มาให้เห็นและคอยปกป้องดูแล มีสายใยพิเศษผูกติดกับตัวเขา

"ทำไมล่ะ? ไม่ให้ตามไปเหรอ?"

จู๊ดขมวดคิ้วเมื่อหมาป่าตัวโตหยุดเดินแล้วพยายามใช้หัวดุนตัวเขาให้กลับไป แรงของเจ้าสัตว์ใหญ่ตัวนี้ไม่ใช่น้อยๆเลย

พอส่งตัวเขากลับถึงหน้ารถ เจ้าหมาป่าสีเงินก็หันกลับไป แต่จู๊ดก็ร้องเรียกเอาไว้อีก

"ถะ...ถ้าอย่างนั้น! อยากมาอยู่ด้วยกันมั้ย? แกเองก็ดูเชื่องดี น่าจะเข้ากับแมวที่บ้านชั้นได้ ว่าไง มาด้วยกันกับชั้นเถอะ นะ~"

ถ้าอนาโตมี่เอื้ออำนวยล่ะก็ คงได้เห็นหมาป่าตัวโตกลอกตามองบน แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็มอบเพียงความเงียบงันเป็นคำตอบให้กับเด็กหนุ่มที่มองโลกด้วยดวงตาอันใสกระจ่างจนชวนกังวล

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังนึกยินดี...

ต่อให้ไม่มีความทรงจำในชาติก่อนเหลืออยู่ 'คู่' ของเขาก็ยังปรารถนาในสิ่งเดียวกัน

เราต่างดึงดูดเข้าหากันโดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว

"....อื้อ..."

จอห์นหลุดออกจากภวังค์ความทรงจำด้วยการขยับตัวของคนบนฟูกที่นอน หมาป่าหนุ่มเปลี่ยนท่านั่งผ่อนคลายเป็นเหยียดหลังตรง พร้อมรับกับสิ่งที่อาจเกิดขึ้นได้ นัยน์ตาสีดำเหลือบทองเฝ้าจับทุกกิริยานับตั้งแต่ชายหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลทองขยี้ตาแล้วปัดมือมองหาแว่นสายตา เมื่อหาเจอก็กะพริบตาปรับสภาพแสงอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะจับภาพคนที่อยู่ร่วมห้องได้

"นี่...คุณ...!!!?"

ริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มอ้าออกกว้าง ต่อให้ถอดแว่นแล้วขยี้ตามองดูอีกสักกี่ครั้ง ภาพใบหน้าที่เห็นในความฝันมาทั้งชีวิตก็ยังลอยเด่นอยู่อย่างเดิม เล่นเอาเขาคิดไปว่าตอนนี้ยังติดอยู่ในดินแดนแห่งความฝัน แต่ความฝันไม่มีทางจะได้กลิ่นหอมรัญจวนของเครื่องเทศและมะกรูดชัดเสียจนชวนเคลิ้มขนาดนี้แน่นอน

"เดวิด จู๊ด เฮย์เวิร์ธ ลอว์"

เสียงทุ้มแหบที่จู๊ดจดจำได้จากความฝันดังขึ้น และส่งอิทธิพลต่อร่างกายและจิตใจของเขาจนร้อนรุ่ม เขารู้สึกได้ว่าหัวใจเต้นแรงด้วยอารมณ์หลายสิ่ง

ความตะลึงพรึงเพริดนั้นมีแน่ แต่สิ่งที่ไม่สมควรรู้สึกกับเพศเดียวกันนี่สิ...เขาห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้เลย

**_"ยินดีต้อนรับกลับสู่บ้าน"_ **

 

.

.

.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

🌙🌙🌙

  
"กลับบ้านเหรอ?" รองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มทวนคำ "ว่าแต่ที่นี่ที่ไหน? คุณเป็นใคร ต้องการอะไรจากผมกันแน่?"  
  
"ตอบทีละคำถามก็แล้วกันนะ" เจ้าของใบหน้าที่ตามมาหาในความฝันทุกค่ำคืนเอ่ยตอบแต่ละข้ออย่างใจเย็น  
  
"ที่นี่อยู่ในประเทศที่ตอนนี้มีชื่อเรียกว่าสหรัฐอเมริกา ข้าคือจ่าฝูงไลแคนท์ นามว่าจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ที่สอง ส่วนสิ่งที่ต้องการ..."  
  
ดวงตาคมกริบจ้องรองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มวัยสามสิบหกปีอยู่เนิ่นนานจนคนโดนมองชักหน้าม้าน ขยับผ้าห่มมาคลุมปิดถึงคอ  
  
ท่าทีหวั่นระแวงและกังขาของจู๊ด ลอว์นั้นทำให้จ่าฝูงเดปป์เก็บฟีโรโมนข่มกดและเชิญชวนในเวลาเดียวกันกลับเข้าร่างไป  
  
"เหนียมอายไปก็ใช่ที่ ข้าเห็นร่างกายของเจ้ามาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร"  
  
"คุณมาเห็นร่างกายผมตอนไหนกัน!?"  
  
ยิ่งฟังยิ่งทำเอาอาจารย์หนุ่มแทบอยากเอาผ้าห่มคลุมโปง รู้ตัวในที่สุดว่าเสื้อยืดกางเกงวอร์มที่ใส่เดินตรวจบังกะโลที่พักของนักเรียน ถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นเสื้อคลุมขนจิ้งจอกหนานุ่ม แต่นอกจากนั้นแล้วก็มีเพียงกางเกงชั้นในตัวเดียว  
  
ถึงจะไม่ใช่พวกหวงตัวอะไร แต่เขาก็มีความอายมากโขอยู่ สภาพกึ่งล่อนจ้อนทำเอารองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มทำตัวไม่ถูก  
  
"อย่าบอกนะว่าคุณเป็นคนเปลี่ยนชุดให้ผม!?"  
  
"คู่ของตัวเอง จะให้ใครอื่นมาเห็นได้อย่างไร?"  
  
ชายผมดำเอ่ยตอบเป็นคำถาม การใช้ถ้อยคำโบราณราวกับอยู่ในยุคศักดินา ยิ่งทำให้จู๊ดรู้สึกว่าตัวเองหลุดเข้ามาอีกโลกหนึ่ง เขาถึงกับหยิกตัวเองใต้ผ้าห่มเสียด้วยซ้ำ  
  
"ไม่ต้องทำร้ายตัวเองแบบนั้น เจ้าไม่ได้ฝันไป"  
  
จู๊ดยิ่งพรั่นพรึง "คุณ...รู้ได้ยังไงว่าผมแอบหยิกตัวเอง??"  
  
"ข้าไม่มีตามองทะลุ แต่ข้าสัมผัสได้ถึงความเจ็บปวดของเจ้า" ชายในภาพฝันอธิบายอย่างใจเย็น แววตาที่มองมานั้นติดจะเอ็นดู  
  
"วิญญาณของเราผูกพันกัน จิตถักทอเกี่ยวรั้งแต่กาลก่อน เป็นเช่นนี้นับแต่กำเนิดโลก ตราบจนชั่วนิรันดร์"  
  
"เดี๋ยวก่อน" หนุ่มผมทองรีบยกมือขึ้นห้าม เขาชักจะปวดหัวกับการพูดอะไรสละสลวยราวกับแต่งกลอนตามวิสัยคนโบราณขึ้นมาแล้ว  
  
"นี่เราอยู่ในรายการซ่อนกล้องอะไรหรือเปล่า? ผมจำไม่เห็นได้เลยว่ามีในหมายกำหนดการ ทีมงานจ่ายคุณมาเท่าไหร่? ผมยินดีจ่ายสองเท่าเลยนะถ้าคุณยอมบอกว่านี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกัน!???"  
  
"ข้าไม่เข้าใจสิ่งที่เจ้าพูด..."  
  
คำตอบจากอีกฝ่ายทำเอาจู๊ดอยากร้องไห้โฮ เขาเองก็ไม่เข้าใจสิ่งที่หนุ่มใหญ่สุดเซ็กซี่รายนี้พ่นออกมาเหมือนกัน  
  
"ผมหมายความว่า---"  
  
"ท่านพ่อหนอท่านพ่อ"  
  
เสียงแหบเสน่ห์ของหญิงสาวดังขึ้นขัด เมื่อชายทั้งสองหันไปยังต้นกำเนิดเสียง ก็ได้เห็นสาวสวยตาคมผมทอง มัดเป็นทรงหางม้า ยืนกอดอกส่ายหน้ามองภาพตรงหน้าเธอด้วยสายตาอ่อนอกอ่อนใจ  
  
"ใช้ภาษาโบราณคร่ำครึแบบนั้น ใครเขาจะไปเข้าใจ? อย่าลืมสิคะว่านี่มันยุคไหนแล้ว"  
  
จู๊ดเอียงคอมอง สาวสวยคนนี้มีส่วนคล้ายหญิงสาวในภาพฝันของเขาถึงสี่ห้าส่วน อีกครึ่งที่เหลือนั้นเหมือนชายที่เธอเอ่ยเรียกเป็นพ่อ ช่างราวกับเป็นส่วนผสมระหว่างคนทั้งสอง  
  
แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้รองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มแทบช็อคตาตั้ง คือคำที่เธอคนนั้นใช้เรียกเขา  
  
"มา ให้หนูอธิบายให้ท่านแม่ฟังเอง"  
  
"ท่านแม่?" จู๊ดมองซ้ายแลขวา หายังไงก็ไม่เจอใคนอื่นนอกจากพวกเขาทั้งสาม "ท่านแม่ไหน? หนูหมายถึงใครเหรอ??"  
  
สาวสวยรูปร่างสูงเพรียวแต่แข็งแกร่ง ชะงักไปชั่วแว่บหนึ่ง ก่อนจะหันมาค้อนใส่คนเป็นพ่อ  
  
"นี่พามาโดยไม่เกริ่นอะไรเลยหรือคะ?"  
  
"พ่อเอ่ยไปบ้างแล้ว" ชายผมดำนัยน์ตาคมเอ่ยแก้ตัว "ว่า 'ยินดีต้อนรับกลับสู่บ้าน'..."  
  
"แค่นั้นหรือคะ?"  
  
"แล้วก็ยังบอกว่า 'ถึงเวลาที่สัญญาไว้แล้ว' บอกว่าเราเป็นไลแคนท์ เห็นหรือไม่? พ่อบอกออกชัดเจน"  
  
สาวผมทองถึงกับกลอกตาละเหี่ยใจ นัยน์ตาสีดำเหลือบทองทอประกายอย่างน่าอัศจรรย์ จู๊ดเผลอมองมันจนเพลิน แต่ก็ถูกกระชากกลับมารับความจริง เพราะหญิงสาวที่ดูด้วยสายตาน่าจะอายุรุ่นๆนักเรียนของเขา ตวัดสายตามองมา  
  
"ขอโทษแทนท่านพ่อด้วยนะคะ ท่านแ-- มิสเตอร์ลอว์" เธอรีบแก้คำเรียกกลางอากาศ ก่อนจะยื่นมือมาให้  
  
"ลิลี่-โรส เดปป์ค่ะ ส่วนท่านพ่อมีชื่อว่าจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ ยินดีต้อนรับสู่โอไฮโอ ที่นี่คือคอมมูนไลแคนท์ที่ใหญ่เป็นอันดับหนึ่งในสามของอเมริกาเหนือ ปกครองโดยตระกูลเดปป์ของเราค่ะ"  
  
จู๊ดถึงกับถอดแว่นออกมา ใช้สองนิ้วคลึงระหว่างคิ้ว สังเคราะห์ข้อมูลอันชวนให้ปวดหมองด้วยสติเท่าที่ยังเหลืออยู่ในสถานการณ์นี้ ก่อนจะห้ามตัวเองเอาไว้ได้ทันว่ามันไร้มารยาทที่เที่ยวชี้นิ้วหาใคร เขาก็ทำลงไปเสียแล้ว  
  
"...พวกคุณเป็นไลแคนท์?"  
  
สองพ่อลูกผงกหัวยืนยันพร้อมเพรียง จู๊ดหดนิ้วกลับมา กวาดสายตามองรอบๆห้องที่ตกแต่งด้วยผืนผ้าสีสันสดใส ศิลปะของชนพื้นเมืองที่หากเอาไปขายในตลาดมืด คงได้ราคามากโข  
  
"แล้วตอนนี้ผมก็อยู่ในคอมมูนของพวกคุณ ถูกต้องมั้ย?"  
  
"เพราะมันคือที่ที่เจ้าควรอยู่" ชายผู้มีชื่อว่าจอห์นเอ่ยยืนกราน "ที่นี่คือบ้านของเจ้า ทั้งแต่ก่อน จากนี้ และตลอดไป"  
  
แววตาคมคายสื่อความโศกสลดใจวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะเอ่ยต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ทลายความแข็งข้อในใจคนฟังแทบหมดสิ้น...ก็แค่แทบหมดเท่านั้น  
  
"ข้าจักไม่ยอมให้สิ่งใดพรากเจ้าไปจากข้าอีก"  
  
"ผมไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดี ทำไมถึงเป็นผม? มีหลักฐานอะไรยืนยัน พวกคุณอาจจะจับ เอ่อ พามาผิดคนหรือเปล่า เพราะผมจำไม่เห็นได้--"  
  
รองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มพยายามพูดกันด้วยเหตุผล ตามอุปนิสัยนักวิชาการของเจ้าตัว แต่ชายผู้เป็นใหญ่ที่สุดในที่นี้สวนกลับทันควัน  
  
"เจ้าจดจำข้าได้"  
  
จู๊ดยังดื้อดึง "คุณเอาอะไรมาพูด?"  
  
"ข้าไม่เคยปรากฏกายในร่างมนุษย์ให้เจ้าเห็นมาก่อนในชาตินี้ แล้วไยเจ้ามีท่าทีราวกับเคยเห็นข้ามาก่อน"  
  
"นั่นเพราะผมเห็นคุณในความฝัน"  
  
"เดวิด...เจ้าจักบอกว่าเจ้าฝันถึงชายที่เจ้าไม่เคยพบเคยเห็นมาก่อนหรอกหรือ?"  
  
จอห์นกดยิ้มที่ทำให้คนโดนต้อนแก้มร้อนวาบ แต่เขาก็รีบดึงสติตัวเองกลับมา เพราะคำพูดต่อจากนั้นของอีกฝ่าย  
  
"แม้แต่ในหมู่ไลแคนท์แล้ว สิ่งนั้นก็ยังนับว่าอยู่เหนือความปกติมากนัก แต่ข้าไม่แปลกใจอันใด ชาติก่อนเจ้าเป็นไลแคนท์ที่มีพลังจิตแก่กล้า จะเห็นอดีตก็ไม่น่าประหลาดใจ"  
  
"ประหลาดสิครับคุณ!" คงต้องเตือนตัวเองว่าความคิดของคนพวกนี้แตกต่างจากบรรทัดฐานคนธรรมดา  
  
"ผมเป็นมนุษย์ธรรมดา ไม่ควรจะฝันอะไรแบบนั้นได้ ให้ตายเถอะ ผมไม่เคยคิดว่าไลแคนท์จะมีจริงด้วย พวกคุณกำลังอำผมเล่นอยู่หรือเปล่า???"  
  
ลิลี่-โรสถอนหายใจ "เห็นทีคงยากเสียแล้วล่ะค่ะท่านพ่อ ผู้คนสมัยนี้ขาดศรัทธาและเชื่อแต่สิ่งที่พิสูจน์ได้ด้วยตา คงเหลือแต่ไม้แข็งแล้ว..."  
  
"พ่อเตือนเจ้าแล้วว่าแม่เจ้าหัวแข็งมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร"  
  
จอห์นถอนหายใจ ลุกขึ้นยืนแล้วเริ่มถอดเสื้อผ้าทีละชิ้น การตัดสินใจนี้ทำเอารองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มเบิกตาสีเขียวน้ำทะเลมองอย่างคาดหวัง...ไม่ใช่สิ...พรั่นพรึงใจ  
  
"นั่นคุณจะทำอะไรน่ะ ลูกสาวคุณก็อยู่ด้วยนะ!"  
  
ชายผมดำไม่ตอบคำ เขาคู้ตัวร้องคำรามออกมาเพียงครั้งหนึ่ง จากนั้นเส้นขนสีบลอนด์เงินก็เริ่มงอกขึ้นปกคลุมผิวหนังสีคร้ามแดด ยิ่งเวลาผ่านไป ดวงตาของจู๊ด ลอว์ก็ยิ่งเบิกกว้างขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เขาแทบจะลืมหายใจไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ  
  
"โอ้พระเจ้า...."  
  
จนเมื่อสิ่งมีชีวิตรูปร่างสูงใหญ่กว่าหมาป่าทั่วไปตามธรรมชาติ ยืนสะบัดขนสีอ่อนราวกับแสงจันทร์ จ้องตรงมาด้วยดวงตาสีทองทั้งสองข้าง การเปลี่ยนร่างที่ได้เห็นไปเมื่อซักครู่นี้ก็ทำให้รองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มตระหนักถึงความจริงที่ชวนให้ล้มวูบ  
  
"ท่านแม่...!!??"  
  
อันที่จริง...สติเขาดับวูบไปเลยทีเดียวเชียว  
  
  
.

.

.

 

Tbc.

 


	4. Chapter 4

🌑🌒🌓🌔🌕🌖🌗🌘🌙

เมื่อลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง สิ่งที่เขาเห็นเป็นสิ่งแรกคือเส้นขนสีแสงจันทร์ และร่างหมาป่าตัวใหญ่มหึมา นอนขดเคียงข้างอย่างสงบสุข

ตัวเดียว...คนเดียว...ตนเดียวกับที่ทำให้เขาสติหลุดไปนั่นเอง

ดูเหมือนว่าความสะเทือนใจจะทำให้ร่างกายเขาเหน็ดเหนื่อยเกินปกติ เวลานี้น่าจะเป็นช่วงหัวค่ำของวันเดียวกัน ประสาทหูพอได้ยินเสียงผู้คนจากตรงทางเดิน จู๊ดนึกประหลาดใจว่าคนพวกนั้นทำเสียงดังเกินไป หรือว่าเป็นตัวเขาเองที่ได้ยินอะไรไวกว่าเดิม

เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ควานหาแว่นตาตามความเคยชิน แต่แล้วก็ต้องขมวดคิ้วข้องใจเมื่อรู้ตัวในที่สุดว่าสายตาของเขาเป็นปกติ ไม่ต้องใส่อะไรช่วยเสริม 

อาจารย์หนุ่มขยี้ตาแรงๆ แตะที่ใบหน้าของตัวเองอย่างประหลาดใจ ทุกอย่างนี้ทำไปอย่างเงียบงัน เพราะกลัวจะไปทำให้หมาป่ายักษ์รู้สึกตัวเสียก่อน

แต่ดูเหมือนว่าความกังวลของเขาจะเป็นหมันไป เพราะชายที่บอกว่าตัวเองเป็นหัวหน้าของคอมมูนไลแคนท์แห่งโอไฮโอ ยังนอนขดตัวนิ่ง หายใจเป็นจังหวะคงที่ แม้จะกระดิกหูบ้างเล็กน้อย รวมๆแล้วสติสัมปัญชัญญะยังอยู่ในห้วงภวังค์

จู๊ดทำใจกล้า ยื่นมือออกมาลูบขนสีเงินยวงเบาๆ  
มันให้สัมผัสที่ทั้งนุ่มและลื่นมือเหมือนขนแมว…

เขาตลบชายผ้าห่มออกด้านข้าง กระชับเสื้อคลุมขนนุ่มให้แนบไปกับร่างกายที่สวมเพียงชั้นในตัวเดียว ดวงตาสีเขียวกวาดมองสิ่งมีชีวิตเบื้องหน้าด้วยใจใคร่รู้ 

นิ้วเรียวสางเส้นขนสีเงินยวงด้วยใจตุ้มต่อม ยิ่งพิศจ้องก็ยิ่งแน่ใจว่านี่คือหมาป่าที่โผล่มาในความฝันและช่วยเขาไว้ในสถานการณ์คับขันที่เกิดขึ้นจริง 

ลูบไปเพียงไม่กี่คร้้ง เขาก็ชักมือกลับ อุณหภูมิอุ่นจนร้อนถ่ายทอดจากร่างของไลแคนท์หนุ่มใหญ่มายังฝ่ามือของเขา

สิ่งที่ตื่นมาพบอีกครั้งคือความจริง

เขาถูกพาตัวมาอยู่ในที่ที่แม้จะอยู่ในอเมริกา ก็แตกต่างเพราะธรรมเนียมประเพณีแต่กาลก่อน 

ไลแคนท์ไม่ใช่เรื่องเล่า ภาพยนตร์หรือนิยายที่เขียนถึงพวกเขาเหล่านี้ บางทีอาจมาจากคนที่เคยได้สัมผัสสิ่งมีชีวิตกลุ่มนี้มาแล้วก็เป็นได้

คนคนนี้คือคนที่ปรากฏตัวในภาพฝัน…  
คนที่เอ่ยเรียกเขาเป็น 'คู่' ของเจ้าตัว

"ปล่อยให้นอนต่ออีกหน่อยเถอะค่ะ กว่าจะยอมหลับไปได้ หนูกล่อมจนเจ็บคอไปหมดแล้ว"

หนุ่มบริติชตวัดสายตาไปมองต้นเสียง แล้วก็เห็นหญิงสาวผมทองนัยน์ตาคมซึ่งถือพับผ้าเข้ามาด้วย ลิลี่-โรสส่งยิ้มที่เต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความมั่นใจ เธอได้กลิ่นความตื่นตระหนกหวั่นระแวงในอากาศ จึงเลือกที่จะวางเสื้อผ้าผลัดเปลี่ยนไว้ตรงปลายเตียงแทน

"ทำไมเขา...เอ่อ...ทำไมพ่อหนูถึงไม่ไปนอนให้เป็นที่เป็นทางล่ะ?" 

สายตาของจู๊ดยังคงติดอยู่กับร่างขนฟูของหมาป่า เขาประหลาดใจที่คำถามนี้เรียกสายตาและรอยยิ้มล้อเลียนจากหญิงสาว แล้วเธอก็ไม่ปล่อยให้เขาคิดเอาเองนานนัก ร่างเพรียวระหงตรงเข้ามากอดรอบลำคอคนเป็นพ่อที่หลับลึกอย่างวางใจ ในอาณาเขตปลอดภัยแห่งนี้

"ท่านพ่อรอมาตลอด รอมาเป็นร้อยๆปี ในที่สุดก็ได้คู่ที่ถูกพรากจากกลับมาแล้ว หนูไม่แปลกใจหรอกค่ะว่าทำไมท่านพ่อไม่อยากอยู่ห่างเลยแม้แต่นาทีเดียว"

พอรู้ว่าใจความในประโยคมันสื่อถึงตัวเขา คนฟังก็อดรู้สึกแก้มร้อนไม่ไหว จู๊ดกระแอ้มไอให้คอโล่ง ค่อยๆรวบรวมความกล้าหยิบเสื้อผ้าจากปลายเตียง แล้วเดินไปเปลี่ยนตรงหลังฉากกั้น ระหว่างนั้นก็เอ่ยถามไปด้วย

"ทำไมพ่อหนูถึงแน่ใจนักล่ะ ว่าผมเป็นคู่ที่กลับชาติมาเกิด รู้ได้ยังไงว่าพามาไม่ผิดตัว?"

ลิลี่-โรสนั่งแกว่งขาอยู่ปลายเตียง "ไลแคนท์อย่างเราจะมีสายสัมพันธ์ทางวิญญาณมากกว่าทางกาย เมื่อผูกพันกับใครแล้ว ก็จะเป็นเช่นนั้นชั่วนิรันดร์ เวียนว่ายตายเกิดอีกกี่ร้อยกี่พันครั้ง โชคชะตาก็จะนำพาให้หากันเจอ...ตามความเชื่อของเรา ก็ประมาณนี้ค่ะ"

จู๊ดเดาได้จากท่าทีลอยชายของหญิงสาวซึ่งเอ่ยเรียกเขาเป็นแม่ ว่าเจ้าตัวดูไม่ค่อยเชื่อถือหรือจริงจังกับทฤษฎีนี้เท่าไหร่นัก

"แล้วตามความเห็นส่วนตัวของหนู หนูคิดว่ามันเป็นไปได้หรือ ที่คนเราจะจดจำกันได้ ทั้งที่รูปร่างหน้าตาต่างออกไปเหมือนเป็นคนละคน"

"หนูเองก็เข้าใจค่ะว่ามันเข้าใจยาก" ลิลี่-โรสวางมือทาบเหนือหน้าอก "หนูเองก็ไม่เคยเจอแรงเพรียกหาทางวิญญาณที่รุนแรงขนาดที่ท่านพ่อกับท่านแม่มี แต่ก็เป็นไปได้ว่าเพราะคู่ของหนูยังไม่เกิด ท่านพ่อเคยบอกไว้ว่าเราจะรู้ในทันทีที่อีกครึ่งของเราลืมตาบนโลก"

"แปลว่าพิสูจน์อะไรไม่ได้เลย"

"พิสูจน์ได้หรือไม่ได้ หนูคิดว่าท่านแม่น่าจะรู้ดีแก่ใจ"

เป็นอีกครั้งที่จู๊ด ลอว์ขัดเขินสายตาหยอกล้อของหญิงสาว แน่นอน เขารู้สึกถึงแรงดึงดูดอันรุนแรงและเข้มข้นตั้งแต่ได้เห็นหมาป่าสีเงินตนนี้กับตา ยิ่งได้เห็นร่างมนุษย์ยิ่งสะกดดวงใจ 

เขายังคงสันนิษฐานว่ามันมาจากเสน่ห์ส่วนบุคคลของชายที่ชื่อจอห์นมากกว่าสายใยอันไร้ข้อพิสูจน์

"หนูหมายถึงเรื่องประสาทรับรู้น่ะค่ะ รู้สึกมั้ยคะว่าดีกว่าแต่ก่อนเยอะเลย"

จู๊ดออกมาจากหลังฉากกั้นพร้อมชุดผ้านิ่มทรงสามเหลี่ยมคว่ำ ทิ้งชายลงมาถึงกลางหลัง กางเกงผ้าผูกเอวหลวมโพกทำเอาคนที่สวมกางเกงสแล็คสำหรับทำงานจนเคยชินรู้สึกผิดแปลก แต่ก็ใช่ว่าเขาจะเลือกอะไรได้มากนัก

"ทำไมถึงเป็นแบบนั้นล่ะ?"

"เพราะพอได้กลับมาอยู่กับคู่ของตัวเองแล้ว ไลแคนท์ในตัวท่านแม่ก็กำลังถูกปลุกขึ้นมายังไงล่ะคะ"

ประเดี๋ยวก่อนนะ....!!!!???

.

.

.

 

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

🌑🌒🌓🌔🌕🌖🌗🌘🌙

"หนูดีใจนะคะที่คราวนี้ท่านแม่ไม่เป็นลมไปเสียก่อน"

ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มเกาแก้มแก้เก้อ แม้ว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขาจะวูบๆไปกับข้อมูลที่หญิงสาวตาคมคายกรอกใส่หัว แต่หลังจากผ่านฉากแปลงร่างจากคนเป็นหมาป่ามาได้แล้ว ก็ดูจะไม่มีอะไรกระทบกระเทือนจิตใจของเขาได้มากไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว

"แหม ใครมันจะไปเป็นลมวันละหลายๆรอบได้ล่ะ จริงมั้ย?"

ลิลี่-โรสยิ้มล้อซุกซน "นั่นสิคะ ท่านแม่เองก็นอนจนพอแล้ว..."

เขาปล่อยให้จอห์นได้นอนต่อ ตามลิลี่-โรสออกมาเดินดูสถานที่ที่จะเป็นบ้านหลังใหม่ของเขา จู๊ดแอบใช้โทรศัพท์ต่อสายหาคนที่บ้าน แต่ดูเหมือนว่าบริเวณรอบๆนี้จะมีสัญญาณรบกวนบางอย่าง ทำให้ไม่สามารถใช้อุปกรณ์อิเล็คทรอนิกส์ได้เลย

ยิ่งเวลาผ่านไป จู๊ดก็ยิ่งกังวลว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานและนักศึกษาที่เขารับผิดชอบชีวิต จะแตกตื่นวุ่นวายกันแค่ไหน ไม่ต้องพูดถึงแม่ผู้หวั่นวิตกว่าเขาจะถูกพาตัวไปที่อื่นในสักวันเลย

พอได้รู้เรื่องพันธะสัญญาที่ตระกูลลอว์ทำไว้กับจ่าฝูงไลแคนท์แล้ว เขาได้แต่รู้สึกขอโทษแม่อยู่ในใจ...ความกลัวของแม่ไม่ใช่การตีโพยตีพายไปเอง เวลานี้เขาได้ถูกพาตัวมายังอาณาเขตของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ที่สอง ในฐานะ 'คู่ครอง' ที่กลับชาติมาเกิดใหม่

หลังจากจิตใจเริ่มสงบและยอมรับตัวตนของไลแคนท์ได้แล้ว สิ่งที่เข้ามาแทนที่ความตื่นตระหนกก็คือความสนใจใคร่รู้

"น่าทึ่งมากเลยนะที่ร่องเหวลึกแบบนี้ จะมีสภาพความเป็นอยู่อุดมสมบูรณ์ขนาดนี้"

จู๊ดมองกวาดไปทั่วลานกว้าง คอมมูนแห่งโอไฮโอตั้งอยู่ก้นเหวลึกซึ่งเป็นปราการกีดกันคนจากโลกภายนอก 

ทั้งที่น่าจะมืดและหนาวเย็น บริเวณแห่งนี้กลับใช้คริสตัลสีเงินเฉดเคียงแสงจันทร์ ประดับตามบ้านเรือนซึ่งเจาะเข้าไปในผาหิน มีห้องหับนับร้อยและช่องทางเดินที่สลับซับซ้อน มีช่องลมระบายอากาศ ไม่ร้อนไม่หนาวจนเกินไป

ร่างหมาป่าและร่างมนุษย์มีจำนวนมากพอๆกัน ทุกคนที่สวนทางกับพวกเขาจะค้อมหัวอย่างนอบน้อม แรกนั้นจู๊ดคิดว่าเป็นเพราะลิลี่-โรส ผ่านไปสักพักใหญ่ค่อยรู้ตัวว่าพวกเขาเหล่านั้นแสดงความเคารพต่อเขา

"ต้องชมความหัวไวของท่านพ่อ ที่เลือกที่นี่เป็นชัยภูมิตั้งรกรากล่ะค่ะ" หมาป่าสาวยกยิ้มภาคภูมิใจ จ่าฝูงในอดีตก็คือผู้ที่มีสายเลือดเกี่ยวข้องกับเธอนั่นเอง 

"ฝูงอื่นถูกตามล่าจนแตกกระเจิง มีก็แต่เราที่หลบเข้าถ้ำ สร้างกองกำลังตั้งรับการโจมตีจากศัตรูของเผ่าพันธุ์อย่างพวกแวมไพร์" 

พูดมาถึงตรงจุดนี้ ลิลี่-โรสก็หยุดชะงักไป เธอสอดแขนเข้าควงกับศาสตราจารย์หนุ่ม เอาหัวซุกซบพลางเล่าความเสียงเศร้า

"ร้อยปีก่อน เราพลาดท่าเพราะอยู่ในพื้นที่เปิดโล่งเกินไป ถ้าเป็นที่นี่ล่ะก็ จะไม่มีใครมาโจมตี มาพรากใครไปจากเราได้อีกแล้ว..."

"ลิลี่-โรส..."

"เรียกหนูว่าลิลอย่างแต่ก่อนเถอะค่ะ ท่านแม่" หมาป่าสาวคลี่ยิ้มอ่อนจาง "หนูเข้าใจว่าทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึัน มันกระทันหันเกินไป เข้าใจว่าคุณเองก็ต้องการเวลา แต่หนูกับท่านพ่อคิดถึงคุณมาก เรารอกันมานานเหลือเกิน"

"ได้สิคะ ลิล" จู๊ดลูบผมสีทองยาวเหยียดตรงของเธออย่างแผ่วเบา "ถึงผมจะยังจำไม่ได้ แต่ถ้าต้องการอ้อนใครสักคนล่ะก็ ผมยินดีเสมอ"

เปิดทางเสียขนาดนี้ มีหรือที่หญิงสาวจะปฏิเสธ? เธอแทบจะกระโจนขึ้นเกาะบนตัวท่านแม่ แต่ประสาทหูอันแหลมคม บ่งบอกการเคลื่อนไหวจากทางฝั่งที่เพิ่งเดินจากมา 

"นั่นเสียงอะไรน่ะ?"

จู๊ดเองก็ยิ่งแสดงความสามารถที่เหนือกว่าเดิม เสียงเพียงแผ่วเบาก็ยังดังชัดในแก้วหู หมาป่าสาวเอาแต่อมพะนำ รอจนกระทั่งเสียงรองเท้าหนังดังกระทบทางเดินหินเริ่มชัดเจนและอยู่ไม่ไกล

มือใหญ่ที่อุ่นจนร้อนผ่าว วางบนหัวไหล่ข้างหนึ่ง ร่างสันทัดที่ยืนซ้อนจากด้านหลัง ยิงคำถามใส่คนเป็นลูกสาวซึ่งคลี่ยิ้มซุกซน 

"ออกจากห้องแล้วไยไม่เรียกพ่อ?"

"หนูเห็นตรงกันกับท่านแม่ ว่าควรปล่อยให้ท่านพ่อได้นอนต่อค่ะ"

จ่าฝูงไลแคนท์ส่ายหัวอย่างไม่ยอมรับ "ไม่จำเป็นเลย ยิ่งตื่นมาแล้วไม่เจอใคร พ่อยิ่งไม่สบายใจ ดีว่ากลิ่นพวกเจ้าอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก"

พูดมาถึงตรงนี้ จู๊ดก็ยกแขนขึ้นดมตัวเอง "นี่ผมกลิ่นตัวแรงขนาดนั้นเลยหรือ?"

สองพ่อลูกมองหน้ากันก่อนจะยิ้มกว้าง ลิลี่-โรสสบตาคนเป็นพ่อแล้วล่วงรู้ได้ในทันทีว่าต้องการพื้นที่ส่วนตัว หมาป่าสาวจึงขยับห่างออกไปอีกหน่อย แม้จะหันหลังให้ ก็ยังแอบชำเลืองมองชายทั้งสอง

"กลิ่นกายเจ้าทั้งหอมและยังความสดชื่นดั่งสายธาร" จ่าฝูงไลแคนท์เอ่ยชมพลางก้มลงกระซิบข้างใบหู "เจ้าคือความชุ่มฉ่ำอิ่มเอมในใจข้า"

จู๊ดรู้สึกหูแดงขึ้นมากระทันหัน และไม่ได้เป็นเพราะลมหายใจอุ่นๆจากคนที่ยืนซ้อนอยู่ด้านหลัง แต่เพราะใจเขาเต้นระรัวกับคำพูดของชายคนนี้

ศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มกระแอ้มไอ "ดีที่ได้รู้ ว่าผมไม่ได้ทำตัวเป็นมลพิษทางอากาศให้ใคร"

จอห์นคลี่ยิ้มเอ็นดู สอดแขนข้างหนึ่งโอบรอบเอวของคนที่ไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว แต่ก็ไม่ได้ต่อต้าน ท่าทีเช่นนี้ยังให้อีกฝ่ายกล้าสัมผัสเนื้อตัวคนรักมากขึ้น

"มาเถิด ข้าจักแนะนำเจ้าให้ทุกคนได้รู้จัก"

สำหรับคนเป็นอาจารย์ การตกเป็นเป้าสายตาของผู้คนนับร้อยนับพัน ไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกใหม่อะไร 

แต่เดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ไม่เคยเผชิญหน้ากับไลแคนท์ทั้งฝูง ก็คงจะโทษอะไรไม่ได้ถ้าเขาจะรู้สึกประหม่าจนจิตใจไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัว

แม้ว่าจะมีทั้งจอห์นที่ยืนเอามือพาดหลังอยู่เบื้องหน้า และลิลี่-โรสยืนเคียงข้างพลางบีบมือให้กำลังใจ หน้าใหม่ของฝูงก็ยังรู้สึกว่าเขาไม่ควรมาอยู่ตรงนี้ นี่ไม่ใช่โลกของเขาเลย

หลายตนนึกกังขาว่ามนุษย์ธรรมดามาทำอะไรในสรวงสวรรค์บนดินของเหล่าบุตรแห่งพระจันทร์ กลิ่นของจ่าฝูงที่ติดอยู่บนตัวชายชาวมนุษย์ผู้นี้ชัดเจนจนยากปฏิเสธว่าไม่มีความเกี่ยวข้องกัน 

กลิ่นของจอห์นบนตัวมนุษย์หนุ่มเจ้าของดวงตาสีเขียวน้ำทะเลนั้นสร้างความใคร่รู้ได้มากพอๆกับความริษยา

แน่นอนว่าความรู้สึกอย่างหลังนั้นมาจาก 'ตัวเมีย' ที่เคยหวังจะได้แทนที่รักแท้หนึ่งเดียวของจ่าฝูงจอห์น แต่แม้ว่าเอสเม่ เดอ ลาเชสจะจากไปนานถึงสามร้อยปีแล้ว ในสายตาของจอห์น คริสโตเฟอร์ เดปป์ที่สองก็ไม่เคยเหลือบแลใคร ไม่ให้ใครได้อุ่นเตียง 

สำหรับชาวไลแคนท์ซึ่งมีความต้องการทางเนื้อหนังสูงเป็นพิเศษในยามพระจันทร์วันเพ็ญแล้ว การไม่ข้องเกี่ยวกับใครในเชิงใคร่ของจ่าฝูงอัลฟ่านั้นแทบจะเรียกได้ว่าเป็นการถือศีล

ถึงกระนั้นก็ใช่ว่าใครจะตำหนิผู้ที่อุทิศทั้งกายใจและวิญญาณไว้รอเพียงแต่คนคนเดียวได้

ชายผู้มั่นคงในรักอย่างแรงกล้าเช่นนั้น เหตุใดจึงใช้สายตารักแสนรักทอดมองไปยังชายชาวมนุษย์อย่างไม่คิดปิดบังความใคร่หา?

"พี่น้องทุกท่าน เราขอแนะนำให้รู้จัก จู๊ด ลอว์ "

ผู้เป็นนายเหนือหัวของคอมมูนในรัฐโอไฮโอเอ่ยแนะนำพลางผายมือให้กับเจ้าของชื่อ จู๊ดถูกลิลี่ดันไหล่จนเขยิบเข้าไปยืนไหล่ชิดกับจอห์นโดยไม่ตั้งใจ 

นอกจากจะไม่ประหลาดใจแล้ว มือใหญ่ประดับรอยสักลวดลายแปลกตา ยังโอบแผ่นหลังของเขาไว้ได้ทัน ประคองให้ยืนอย่างมั่นคงเคียงกัน

สองพ่อลูกส่งตัวจู๊ดให้กันอย่างคล่องแคล่ว ช่างเป็นจังหวะพอเหมาะพอดีราวกับอ่านใจกันออก 

จากตำนานและนิยายที่เคยเสพย์ เคยมีทฤษฎีว่า เหล่าไลแคนมีพลังจิตสื่อถึงกันเพื่อใช้ในยามที่อยู่ในร่างหมาป่า ไม่สามารถพูดภาษามนุษย์ได้ แล้วในเมื่อมีตัวเป็นๆอยู่ใกล้มือเช่นนี้ คนที่อยากรู้อยากเห็นตามประสานักวิชาการ ก็ทดไว้ในใจว่าจะต้องรู้ให้ได้ว่าพูดจริงหรือแค่เล่นลม

น้ำหนักมือที่วางลงบนแผ่นหลัง เรียกสติรองศาสตราจารย์หนุ่มให้กลับมาเผชิญสายตานับร้อยคู่ บ้างเป็นร่างหมาป่า บ้างก็ร่างมนุษย์

"เขาคือหนึ่งในพวกเรา" น้ำเสียงของจอห์นนั้นทุ้มแหบและติดอยู่ในลำคอ แต่ไม่เป็นปัญหาสำหรับผู้ฟังที่มีโสตประสาทเหนือมนุษย์ "เขาคืออีกครึ่งของวิญญาณข้า"

เมื่อประกาศประโยคนี้ออกไป ก็เท่ากับว่าเป็นการประกาศสถานะที่ชัดเจนของเดวิด จู๊ด ลอว์ คลื่นเสียงที่แผ่วเบาเกินกว่าที่มนุษย์ธรรมดาจะได้ยินแผ่กระจายทั่วทั้งบริเวณโถงประชุม สีหน้าของจ่าฝูงเดปป์ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง ไม่สนใจสิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากคนข้างกาย ผิดกับบุตรสาวที่เริ่มเคร่งขรึมและระวิงระวัง 

ความกังขา ยินดี และไม่พอใจ ผสมปนเปกันไปจนในท้ายที่สุดก็มาถึงจุดระเบิด เมื่อมนุษย์หมาป่าเพศชายผู้หนึ่งเก็บความสงสัยไว้ไม่อยู่

"มนุษย์ธรรมดาจะเป็นคู่ของจ่าฝูงได้อย่างไร? ข้าไม่ยอมรับ!"

หากแม้นว่าก่อนหน้านี้ จอห์นนี่ เดปป์แสดงสีหน้าราวกับบุรุษในห้วงนัก อิ่มสุขกับโลกทั้งใบที่กลับมาอยู่ในอ้อมแขน ยามที่คนแห่งโชคชะตาถูกปฏิเสธ แววตาอบอุ่นก็พลันถูกแทนที่ด้วยไฟแห่งโทสะ เปลี่ยนไปในเสี้ยววินาที

"ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะยอมรับหรือไม่ คู่ของข้ามีเพียงหนึ่งเดียว"

"นายท่าน นี่ไม่ถูกต้อง" ไลแคนท์อีกคนที่ดูมีท่าทีประนีประนอมมากกว่าคนก่อนหน้า ก้าวออกมาอธิบายความ "ชาติก่อนท่านหญิงเอสเม่เป็นหนึ่งในพวกเรา เป็นไลแลนท์ที่มีพลังจิตแรงกล้า ไม่ว่าจะด้วยเชื้อสายหรือรูปโฉมก็ล้วนดีเลิศ คู่ควรกับการเป็นคู่ของท่าน แต่มนุษย์นี่--"

"ผู้ที่พวกเจ้าเอาแต่เรียกว่ามนุษย์ มีชื่อเรียก" น้ำเสียงของจ่าฝูงเปี่ยมด้วยอำนาจข่มกด ระหว่างนั้นก็ยิ่งขยับเข้ามาใกล้จู๊ด แทบจะเอาตัวเองขวางด้านหน้า 

"ไม่ว่าเขาจะเปลี่ยนไปเพียงไร วิญญาณในตัวเขายังคงเดิม หรือเจ้าจะบอกว่าหากอีกครึ่งของเจ้าเกิดใหม่เป็นสิ่งอื่นที่ไม่ใช่ไลแคนท์ เจ้าก็จะหมดรักเขาแล้วหรือ?"

ไม่มีใครกล้าเอ่ยปาก โดยเฉพาะไลแคนท์ที่ได้พบกับคู่ลิขิตของตัวเองแล้ว ทว่าสำหรับพวกที่อายุยังน้อยและยังมีอิสระในการเลือกคู่ การปักใจเพียงคนเพียงคนเดียวตลอดกาลนาน เป็นเรื่องเล่ามากกว่าความเป็นจริง 

"ท่านแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่าไม่ผิดตัว?" 

"แล้วเจ้าแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่าลูกทั้งครอกของเจ้าเป็นเชื้อสายเดียวกัน?" ลิลี่-โรสชิงตอบแทนบิดา "ไยเราจดจำพ่อแม่ของเราได้ตั้งแต่ไม่รู้ภาษา? ไม่ใช่ว่าเป็นเพราะความรู้สึกอบอุ่นและเป็นหนึ่งเดียว ว่าอีกฝ่ายมีความเกี่ยวข้องกับตัวเราหรอกหรือ?"

"ข้าไม่ได้กังขา แต่หากว่าชายผู้นี้คิดแอบอ้างเล่า?" อีกหนึ่งเสียงในที่ประชุม หยิบประเด็นที่หลายคนกังวลขึ่นมา "หากว่าเขาพาพรรคพวกมนุษย์มาทำร้ายพวกเรา จะทำอย่างไร? มีใครรับรองได้ว่าเขาจะไม่เป็นภัยต่อคอมมูน?"

"ขอโทษที่ต้องขัดนะครับ แต่ผมไม่มีความคิดจะทำร้ายใคร ไม่ว่าจะเป็นมนุษย์หรือไลแคนท์" มาถึงตรงนี้ คนที่เอาแต่ยืนงงก็เรียกสติกลับมาได้ และยืดหลังตรงตอบโต้กับอีกฝ่ายด้วยรอยยิ้มและน้ำเสียงนุ่มนวลทว่าแฝงด้วยอำนาจ

.

.

.

Tbc.


End file.
